User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! MP Trilogy continued... Cool, you do have the trilogy. My eventual goal is to get 15 friend vouchers, but I don't need them all at once. I can slowly work my way there. Any vouchers you have would be great. I can also give you some if you want me to. Metroid Master 00:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't need any, I have all. Just have to beat the beast that is Hypermode. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hypermode IS beast, i'll agree with you there. Thanks for the help; I will be able to live the rest of my life in peace :D (lol jk). Was it a friend code you need to send them to me or is it the wii number? Metroid Master 02:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Latter. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll figure it out within a few minutes. Metroid Master 02:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. You don't have to give them to me tonight. You can do it whenever you have a chance. It is: 6051-4885-7389-0510 That should do it. Metroid Master 02:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) How? Hows it work? User:Amyroselove IRC can be accessed from the following url: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-metroid . You can access this conventionally from the top of the page- click on the Community tab and select Wikitroid IRC Channel. Clickon the first link. You can set your username to anything you wish, although I would strongly advise you to make it recognizeable to those of us who know you only as Amyroselove. Type your message and press enter. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ...What he said. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art contest results Yeah, it's me, Dekutulla, and yes, I haven't been around for a while. But I really want to know the results of the contest, even if they're not in my favor. It's just been such a looong time. Regards, Dek. I haven't had the contest go on. I need to though. I keep putting it off, because I have so many other things to do here. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey RoyBoyX cool site btw way also a metroid fan I am anyways have ot ask question have you ever tried gameshark codes for metroid fusion?: Ive been trying them out but for some reason after I dsabled certain things to fight a boss the doors for number 1 got closed but reopened in sector 3 but now number 2 doors are closed I used code to open them. But now game seems to be affected as as after i get the super missles and talk to adam I go up the elevator than another scene starts up between adam and another cop guy atleast normally it does that but it freezes before it starts up. Also I used the phazon suit code and game erases luckily I keep back up this is all for gameboy emulator btw way but if it causes the same issues for the real thing that could be and issue anything I can do about it? RE: Two link errors Looks like a caching issue somewhere or otherwise technical issue with the MediaWiki software. In which case there's nothing you or I can do about it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doing it either, since there's no reason for it to be done. Losing page history for the purpose of keeping you happy as it were is not acceptable. We must keep complete page histories where possible to comply with the wiki's license and copyright law. Now, if you can explain to me how getting two inconsequential entries off WantedPages is more important than following our wiki's own copyright, I'll be glad to do it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I just said what copyright has to do with this. "We must keep complete page histories where possible to comply with the wiki's license...." To put it simply, it isn't going to happen, no matter how big of a fuss you want to make with me or others. Learn to live with it, which shouldn't be too hard considering that "they are not such a priority to you anymore." On a side note, please view messages in context. My request for you to be more specific was in relation to your request for me to write you an IRC bot. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I thought you were banned? Yet you're still editing. Maybe it wasn't permanent.AnyGuy 02:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ''Forwarded to my talk. Archives are not to be edited. It was shortened to a month. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well you're a lucky man.AnyGuy 16:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Other M images Please can you use this source for Other M images? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjEmzNDVb00 His videos are of higher quality than Capoland's. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What about Prime series? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, I'll look into it. BTW, you'd be best uploading Other M images after I've uploaded my emulator batch that I'm currently doing in waves. I you want you can do up to Riley battle, as the screenshots I found have missed some scenes. (1st, 2nd and 3rd Rhedogian battles for example). What I mean is there's no point uploading images of the game that I have yet to upload in HD. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me you can get some sexy pics of the Zero Suit. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wikitroid first, pevert's-use second. ;P But yeah, there are some near the end. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skin I honestly can't recall doing that, but I might've done it mistakingly. I haven't been on this Wiki in months though so I'm not sure what went on. - Wagnike2 16:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) New mashup I heard you liked kesha, and well, i can tell you like metroid xD so here you go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6qwobIcxY Metroid101 19:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi there Hello, . Ok, I'll see what can I do about that. I have the Prime games in Spanish, so I'll check. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 23:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Species category Category:Species is and has always been applied to all creatures, regardless of whether that occur in a subcategory. In your time here, I hope you taken notice that some categories operate in this way, such as Category:Rooms. Because we order them as such, they act as the web's only complete list of such subjects. Please discuss any ideas you get that result in mass-editing prior to subjecting Wikitroid to them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) help Hi -- could you please send your request for help to ? That would be best. Also please include details of what's going on like any known user names and past posts/blogs/blocks/whatevers. We'll be happy to help you if we can. -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Seems your a big Metroid fan. Same here! Wanna be friends? Darkblood234 22:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) (From IRC) RE: Bot What kind of bot do you need? It could be something I could just add on to User:LizardBot's daily job queue. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice to have one like yours, to have maybe an RC feed of some wiki(s) and some extra functions programmed in like the Early English insults and calculations and other stuff. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you be more descriptive of what you need? So far you've only given me rather vague descriptions that I can't work on. Do you need a wiki bot, an IRC bot, etc., and what '''exactly' do you need it to do? Or do you just want another instance of my RC relay bot or do you just want LizardBot to join another channel? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A bot that can help us like VSTF's bot. Name it PirateBot. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're getting even more vague now. Unless you tell me what you exactly want, it isn't going to happen. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) mystery creature edit. say, royboyx i recently posted a "trivia" on the mystery creature page and it was erased, i did realize after i posted it that i called the exam center the bioweapons research center, but what was wrong with the edit in general, what was wrong with the "fact" that caused you to delete it. if it wasnt the fact could you create a more improved theory about it so i dont make such a mistake again? TWINfires 23:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It was pretty much already said above your edit, and the husks wouldn't have been brought by the Feds because they already had the mature Ridley so what was the point. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ULF's data in Spanish Hello, . I've done a quick search in my Spanish Metroid Prime game; the name of the creatures listed as ULF are not mentioned; anyway, there's still a couple more of places I could check, as GuiasNintendo.es, an official Nintendo page that includes guides for games; there we've found many Spanish names and we might find some names or references for any of the ULF. I will tell the users at Metroidover's Project Species to look in their games and manuals; if they find something I will tell you. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 15:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC)